Le Fanfic face Chapter 2
by DoogieHowser
Summary: The continuation of the thrilling...thriller.


Le fanfic face chapter 2

The gang piled into diplomacy class. Doogie, Girl/d/iola, Cozmo, and EJ all sat near each other.

"Alright class, welcome to Diplomacy. I'm your professor, Dr. Craw." The professor looked around the class. The gang were the only students.

"Usually this class is more popular. Anyways, you four group together. Here's a map of Europe." The point of diplomacy class is to survive the brutal wear that your fellow students will engage in. The class was supposed to teach teamwork and resource management. Woops. Immediately, EJ stood on top of her desk.

"You are all turk stink. Remove kebap." EJ moved all of her military into the Middle East. As she did this, Girl/d/iola began passing around her porn collection.

"I will wipe out the Jewish menace. It'll be like the Holocaust, but real." Cozmo began ranting about various conspiracy theories as she moved towards Israel. Or as she called it, Kikeslvania.

"Please to be of giving information banking." Doogie began sending out various spam messages. Dr. Craw was dumbfounded. What the fuck?

"You are no longer welcome in Diplomacy class!" Dr. Craw pointed out the door. "Get out of my site!" [TL Note: Site is being used as a pun here.] The gang sat ni silence for a second. Then Doogie spoke up.

"Fuck you!" EJ immediately joined in. "Fuck you! Fuck you!" Cozmo and Girl/d/iola joined in the chant. The gang stood up and marched out of the door, still chanting. On her way out, Girl/d/iola turned to the Craw. She whispered into his ear, "ur a faget." For this, she received a detention.

** The bracketed section is awful. If anyone wants to rewrite it, please do.**

[After her detention, Girl/d/iola returned home. She had been desperately awaiting her lemon, and the detention only made it worse. On the way to her room, Girl/d/iola grabbed a lemon out of the fridge. She cut in in half, returning half to the fridge for later. When she got back to her room, she locked the door behind her. Heading over to her computer, she opened up her /d/ folder. I refuse to describe the contents. She found what she was looking for. Melon Fuck. Girl/d/iola's hand reached down to her crotch. She began rubbing, very slowly. She was into orgasm denial, but it's impossible to do that alone.

Five pages in, she really began. Removing her pants, she began rubbing the rough lemon against her clitoris. This was just the warm up. Girl/d/iola now brought the open end of the lemon to her vagina. The acid in the lemon was stinger her, and she loved it. As the protagonist approached her orgasm, so did she. Finally the time arrived. Girl/d/iola squeezed the lemon, filling her insides with the sour liquid. As she was going to the bathroom, she stopped. From her closet she could hear breathing. _Shit_! There was nothing to do but open the closet, meeting the witness face to face.

She threw the door open, revealing Cozmo, who fell out.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Girl/d/iola was angry, and aroused for some reason.

"I uh, got lost?' Cozmo delivered he shitty excuse. She knew she was fucked. Maybe she'd be locked up in the basement, fed only semen. Instead, Girl/d/iola made a move Cozmo never expected.

Cozmo received a kiss from Girl/d/iola.

"W-what is this?" Cozmo was blushing like mad. Girl/d/iola answered her question with tongue. Why the fuck am I writing this. As she released Cozmo, she realized she was still half-naked.

"Take off your pants."

"What?!" Cozmo turned an even deeper shade of red. She was horny as shit, so she obliged anyways.

"W-will you lick me, d-down there?" Now it was Girl/d/iola's turn to be embarrassed.

"Only if you do the same for me? Why the hell did I just say that? Oh well, too late to turn back. Cozmo and Girl/d/iola got into the 69 position.

"Uh, Gordy?"

"Yes?"

"Why do I smell lemons?"]

The next day, the gang met up in the club room again. EJ was pissed as hell.

"Fuck Gallow. We're fucked." EJ's team just lost their final game. They were done for. Six more months of hurt awaited. Meanwhile, Gracen was sitting in the corner, chugging sake.

"i fucking eapokzin it lk ie twicw. its spoelled siobriuert fagh." Gracen's drunken slurs were unintelligible. Doogie tried to cheer her up, but drunk Gracen was too funny not to mess with.

"Hey Erika, are you gay for me?" Erika wasn't very subtle about it. Doogie waited for her answer.

"You are the most kawaii girl ever. I'd rattle your bones any day." What. After their time yesterday, Cozmo and Girl/d/iola still acted the same. Girl/d/iola began showing off her jet porn. This elicited a smack from Cozmo.

"No one wants to see that shit." Lowering her voice, she spoke again. "More?"

Collette was passed out in the corner, whiskey bottles all around her. She had just learned that DC Nation was canceled and that Problem Solverz is coming back. Since the first meeting, Jamie had dropped out. The hectic schedule of the games caused her to snap. She had resigned earlier today. Also having trouble was Atrox.

"Oh my god dis nigga." The nigga she was speaking of was an angry /sci/entist. He was trying to get /sci/ out of the cup. However, his complete idiocy ensured no one cared. "This guy says he browses /sci/ for 10 hours a day. Hm, what's this? 'Do you get lunch breaks?'" Upon reading this, Atrox burst into laughter. The mood in the club was pretty shitty. Almost everyone was depressed or drunk. The decided to call it quits early.

"Goddammit why did I agree to this?" Doogie was dragging Gracen back to her home. She ws completely wasted, and saying complete nonsense.

"len gtattemm feace. Stamndoujn." Doogie was giggling at each new thing Gracen said. Finally, her house was visible. Doogie opened the door, and Gracen promptly collapsed on the floor.

"Go to bed." Doogie knew Erika would go to bed, but she didn't want her to sleep on the floor.

"Come over here and rattle my bones." As Gracen said this, she licked her lips. Now Doogie did want Gracen to sleep on the floor.

"You're gonna have such a hangover." Doogie closed the door and went towards her home. _What did she mean by rattle her bones?_


End file.
